Artemis' Secret
by aramis2
Summary: Ever wondered why Artemis chose to remain an eternal virgin? Well, here's my take on it... Standard Greek God rules apply. A god/goddess may be a teenager already even before the day ends.


Artemis' Secret  
by aramis  
  
  
Shortly after Leto gave birth to Artemis and Apollo, both fashioned bows out of branches and sinew and raced through the forests, hunting wild animals and feeling the breeze running through their hair. At a certain time, Apollo told her sister that he would sit on a cliff for a while to rest. Artemis continued to hunt.  
During her pursuit of a particularly wild deer, a young hunter stumbled before her. He was wounded by a great black bear that lived in a certain part of the dense forest.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Artemis asked. The young man, Euphemenides, attempted a smile, but fainted because of loss of blood.  
Artemis was distraught. Never had she seen someone so close to dying. "Apollo! Apollo! Come here please!"  
Apollo ran as if Cerberus was snapping at his heels. "What is it?"  
"I don't know... this young man... he has a huge bite on his shoulder... please Apollo! Help him!"  
Apollo got some medicinal leaves and plastered it on the young man's shoulder. That was his first cure. Moments later, the tanned features of the handsome young man began to come back.  
"Apollo, you did it!" Artemis said happily.  
  
Euphemenides and Artemis spent many days together, while Euphemenides was recuperating. Apollo watched them at a distance, still wary of the man he just cured.  
"What ails, you dear son?" Leto asked him, after seeing his cloudy expression.  
"I don't trust that young man, Mother." Apollo said moodily. "He might do something to Artemis."  
"He might not get the chance to do so." Leto watched Artemis and Euphemenides frolicking on the sandy beach. "We'll be going to Olympus next week, my son. I'll be presenting you and your sister to Zeus, your father."  
"You mean we are... immortals?"  
"Yes."  
Scenes flashed before his eyes. Artemis crying, holding the lifeless Euphemenides. "Oh no..."  
That was Apollo's first prophecy.  
  
It was the day before the Presentation. Artemis and Euphemenides were hunting, as usual. They split up to get a greater chance of finding the bear that wounded Euphemenides before. Both were lost to each other's sight as they tried to find the bear's tracks.  
An hour later, a weary Artemis saw something move beyond the trees. Quick as lightning, Artemis pulled an arrow out of her quiver, aimed, and shot the figure through its heart.  
It fell forward, and Artemis ran towards it, shouting ecstatically for Euphemenides.  
But when she arrived at the site of the black figure, she emitted a loud scream, which suddenly changed into sobs.  
Artemis had killed Euphemenides.  
She embraced his lifeless body, letting the crimson blood flow to her white garments.   
Apollo rushed to her side once again, but this time, he cannot do anything. Death had claimed Euphemenides' soul. All he could do was to let Artemis lay her head on his shoulder and cry tears of loss and love. He could feel her sister's pain as Euphemenides' blood also soaked his silken robes.  
"Shhh... it's okay, Artemis..." he whispered, stroking his sister's hair. "It's better that he died by your own hand than by Death's claws..."  
Artemis did not speak. Grief was holding her voice back.  
  
In the morning, she got up and went to the stream. She was vaguely aware that today was the day she would meet her father. Mechanically, she washed her face, her blood-soiled clothes and her body, all the while resolving never to love again.  
  
Zeus was delighted with his new children. Apollo was a handsome young lad gifted with prophecy and healing. Artemis was a beautiful, solemn young maiden who seemed able to take on the title of Chieftainess of the Hunt. As Apollo drew away to take a look at his new home, Artemis followed her father to his chambers.  
Artemis opened the golden doors into Zeus' room.  
"Father?"  
Zeus smiled and took Artemis into his lap. "What would you want, dear child?"  
Artemis took one last look at the island that had been her and Euphemenides' home, and the memories it treasured.  
She remembered the times when she and Euphemenides were running through the forest, searching, shooting, hunting, laughing...  
She remembered the times when she and Euphemenides rested on thick branches of cypress trees, listening to nightingales sing.  
She remembered the time when Euphemenides stumpled across her path, begging to be healed.  
She remembered when she was bending over to get flowers to weave upon her hair, a tiger jumped at her from behind. Euphemenides shot it, saving Artemis from being hurt.  
She remembered that that was the time she fell in love with him.  
She remembered the feel of his body against her arms when she held him, lifeless, his blood soaking her clothes.  
"Father, I would like to remain an eternal virgin..." 


End file.
